bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:BIONICLE: The Game
Ignika109-kto ma tą grę do sprzedania???? a jak trzeba zrobić żeby przejść trzeci poziom? bo wyskoczyło mi że mam zdobyć 8 matoran mam 7 wiem gdzie jest ostatni ale niemogę tam doskoczyć pomocy!Vavakx Trzeba próbować --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 17:19, 24 lut 2009 (UTC) Ej! W tej grze WSZYSTKIE Ga-Matoranki to Macku, a Le-Matoranie to Kongu! Klony xD -Disholahk (dyskusja) 18:10, 24 lut 2009 (UTC) Naprawdę? Ale jaja --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:27, 24 lut 2009 (UTC) Noo, ja mam tą grę. Grałem Lewą Nuvą i trzeba było uratować 9 Le-Matoran i wszyscy mieli Miru w kolorze morskim! Tak samo było z Gali Nuva - wszystkie Matoranki miały niebieską Hunę xD -Disholahk (dyskusja) 18:29, 24 lut 2009 (UTC) Nie mieli pomysłu na innych --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:32, 24 lut 2009 (UTC) no dzisiaj dostałem tom grę lepsza niż heroes Vavakx Disholahk pomógłbyś mi plis Vavakx nawet jak się jest w ta-koro to zamiast ta-matoran są le-matoranie Vavakx To tam są same Ga i Le? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:58, 24 lut 2009 (UTC) A w czym Vavakx? -Disholahk (dyskusja) 12:54, 25 lut 2009 (UTC) Naprawdę są tam same Ga i Le???Blee ja mam tylko BIONICLE Heroes.Chcę ją mieć!!!!!!!!!!!!B.i.o hero 13:08, 25 lut 2009 (UTC)Użytkownik:B.i.o hero]] no jak się gra gali i pożniej gdy chcę pogadać z turagą nokamą wyzskakuje mi ze musze znaleść 8 matoran mam 7 wiem gdzie jest ostatni ale niemoge doskoczyć na podgoze jak tam skoczyć? Vavakx ga le i ko bo jak się gra kopaką to widać tam podobnych do matora Vavakx ja mam program bitcomet i se ściągnełem zrob tak samo b.i.o hero Vavakx nie pamiętam, a nie mogę grać bo mi się płyta rozwaliła -Disholahk (dyskusja) 14:24, 25 lut 2009 (UTC) uuuu,to bardzo przykre --B.i.o hero 14:40, 25 lut 2009 (UTC)Użytkownik:B.i.o hero wiem, ta gra jest super, tylko na 8 levelu gra się Takua Nuvą xD -Disholahk (dyskusja) 14:41, 25 lut 2009 (UTC) przeszlem wczoraj tom gre (sorka że wcześniej się nie odezwalem) nova blast to normalnie power!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i zgadzam się z B.i.o hero to przykre Vavakx a czajicie mialem 3 życia dostalem od nui-jaga i zamiast mieć 2 życia to miałem 4! Vavakx takanuva jest dobry nie trzeba się nim regenerować Vavakx Jeszcze jest jeden Po-Matoran. Genialne... cały poziom Pohatu jest o jednym matoraninie... -Disholahk (dyskusja) 13:42, 27 lut 2009 (UTC) Naprawdę??Ja pierdziu... B.i.o hero 14:09, 27 lut 2009 (UTC)Użytkownik:B.i.o hero]] zgadzam się de-spamer Vavakx I nie myl tego z Dźwiękowym Spamerem itd. -Disholahk (dyskusja) 17:13, 27 lut 2009 (UTC) z ostatniej chwili takanuva potrafi latać!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vavakx Szybować -Disholahk 11:01, 4 cze 2009 (UTC) Od początku potrafi.89.200.231.231 Co mam wpisać w google żeby pobrać tę grę po Polsku?- Mam tą gre na plystation 2. Ale trudna! Jestem Gali Nuva. - Gresh nie ma po polsku (chyba że znajdziesz sploszczenie) Vavakx 14:15, lut 2, 2010 (UTC) Ta gra wogóle ma koniec coś w rodzaju filmiku końcowego? -[http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Berix332 Berix]332 Ma. Lord Vox Jakim prawem z Panrahka w ogóle coś wylatuje, jak on się topi w bagnie? (Ja go załatwiam tak: on stoi na jednej tratwie, to ja mu rozwalam wszystkie dookoła niego i on się potem sam topi) - Wylatuje coś, bo tak zaprogramowali twórcy gry. Chyba poziom z Lewą Nuvą jest najbardziej dopracowany - co chwila zapisy itp. A ten twój sposób na załatwienie go, jest najlepszym sposobem. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] A czy jednym z graczy jest Kopaka Nuva?Mantu7 17:16, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Nie. Są tylko Tahu, Tahu Nuva, Kopaka, Gali Nuva, Pohatu Nuva, Onua Nuva, Lewa Nuva i Takua Nuva. - Pytałem się bo w przyszłym tygodniu dostanę grę.Ale i tak już to gdzieś widziałem tylko chciałem potwierdzenia ( to "gdzieś" to You Tube.widziałem jakiś gameplay, na początku był wybór postaci (cały).Mantu7 13:15, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Ja se poszukam czy da się ściągnąć jak tak to dam link.--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:41, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Jest do ściągnięcia.Taki jeden user You Tube, Ultar2 ma grę, ale ściągniętą. Skąd wiem? Nagrywał gameplaye i wrzucał na stronę.Komentarz innego usera (nie pamiętam jaki gameplay): *User: "''Super! Ile ta gra kosztuje?"''' *Ultar2:"Nie mam pojęcia.Ja ją ściągałem."'' Mantu7 14:39, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Może na RapidShere się da?--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 15:09, maj 11, 2010 (UTC)